


All Conditions Apply

by TeamUniverse



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamUniverse/pseuds/TeamUniverse
Summary: After a gem sent to spy on Earth realizes its beauty, she wants to stay. But how can she get her best friend to Earth, too?





	All Conditions Apply

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, so constructive criticism is especially welcome.

## Prologue

She didn’t exist. She was nothing, and was not yet conscious of her own existence. She was nothing but a rock buried in another rock.

And then she existed, and with it came the shock that is natural to one suddenly existing. The way every little thing around her got grabbed by her senses. She took a calm look around the area, as a Sapphire does, and stepped out of her exit hole. The hole itself wasn’t much to look at, but the wall on which it was placed made it stand out. The wall itself was bedazzled, sparkling greatly for who-knows-what reason.

The Sapphire knew that the sparkling was about her. She knew that she was a Sapphire, and that she had a special status in the gem hierarchy. She knew, too, that she had a special role to play in gem society - that she was expected to see and predict the future for her Diamond. She knew she was in the service of White Diamond. 

Gems, when they emerge, are ingrained with certain knowledge: their facet and cut, basic information about their race, and other tidbits of information. Gem history is taught taught to them later (if they are of a noble caste, that is). Few come out with much more than that. But, given their clairvoyant abilities, Sapphires begin their existence knowing a little bit more. 

This Sapphire tried to see the future. She closed her eyes to shut out the distraction of the sparkling. She tried to calm her mind. Nothing. She opened her eyes and sighed. Not even a glimmer of the near future. She could, however, see a Peridot standing in front of her. 

The Peridot welcomed her with the standard emergence greeting. “Hello. Your designation is Star Sapphire Facet-G52K Cut-8XR. Please report to Processing immediately.”

8XR, as she now knew her name to be, slowly trudged in the direction the Peridot had pointed, but got no more than three feet before she stopped. Somehow, she felt empty. Something was missing, and she couldn’t leave without it. 

“Please report to processing immediately,” repeated the Peridot harshly.

8XR took several steps past the entrance, away from the hole. “I feel faint.” she complained.

“Very well, then,” responded the Peridot. “An escort will arrive shortly.”

Seeing the issue had been resolved, Peridot continued walking.

There was a rumbling from the back of the hole. 8XR began to feel queasy. The Peridot, who had moved on to the next hole, heard the noise and turned back to 8XR’s hole. Quietly, she beckoned another Peridot over and whispered in her ear. The second Peridot’s face turned an even paler green, and she rushed off to inform her commanding officer. Within a minute, that section of Kindergarten was buzzing with murmured words and hushed voices as the news spread.

Curious, 8XR stepped forward. That was her exit hole they were all looking at. What was going on? Where was her future vision when she needed it? She felt a pain in her head, and collapsed on the rocky ground.

In no more than 10 minutes, the news reached White Diamond.

“The Star Sapphire has emerged, my Diamond,” Cloud Agate informed her. “And what’s more, another Sapphire was found in the same hole.”

White Diamond blinked.

* *

Several dozen gems in the Kindergarten huddled around 8XR’s entrance hole, with more arriving as the word spread throughout the entire Kindergarten. They all watched in amazement as the second sapphire formed her body. 8XR awoke, and without fully understanding what was happening, instinctively moved toward the new Sapphire. The Peridot warned her. “Wait, your clarity, I don’t think this is the best course of action!” she yelled, but 8XR ignored her.

The second Sapphire looked up from the sparkling in her eye to see 8XR running toward her. They both felt increasing joy as they neared. Peridot ran after 8XR. The two Sapphires’ fingertips touched - just for a moment. And in that moment, they both experienced something very powerful and intimate. They both knew that they were both experiencing it because they could see what each other were seeing, even though they were facing different directions. They could also see themselves from the perspective of everyone who was looking at them, and they knew that they both could see all these perspectives at once. They beamed at each other, and the sparkling of the hole walls intensified - before they were pulled away from each other a split-second later.

Cloud Agate stood over them, her voice rough. “The Sapphires are not to engage in physical contact. White Diamond’s orders.” She turned away from the Sapphires and back to the first Peridot. “This is a warning to you, 5XQ,” Cloud said with a smirk.

The Peridot stammered a response. “I-i-i d-didn’t know that-” but she was cut off by the Agate, who forgave her very quickly.

“Whatever. It’s in the past. Right now, you two will escort the Sapphires to their separate rooms. They are to have no contact with each other - ever. Sapphires 8XRA and 8XRB, you will be given your assignments at a later date.”

The Peridots each took one Sapphire, and they led them in different directions to separate modestly appointed rooms. They told the Sapphires they were to remain there until their Diamond summoned them.

“I miss you,” thought 8XRA.

“I miss you, too,” she heard 8XRB think.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the prologue! More will be coming soon.


End file.
